Beautiful Wolframs
by eclst
Summary: There are times when we become ignorant of those precious around us. There are times when we don't take time to appreciate beautiful flowers; only to find out that someone else admired them and took them away from us. Yuri learned this the hard way.


Disclaimer: Not mine...

**Beta:** XEOHE

Dedicated to: XEOHE~

* * *

**It is said that a gardener can make grow beautiful flowers. **

"Yuri! Wait!" Wolfram shouted as he chased after the said fiancé.

Yuri abruptly stopped and turned, enraged. "What!" he said. "What do _you _want now?"

Wolfram wasn't going to take this from _him, _no, not today. "Wimp! What is with you! You left unexpectedly," he said.

Yuri rolled his eyes in annoyance and shrugged indifferently. "I just didn't want to be there."

"And why not?" Wolfram asked, his hands on his waist.

Yuri chuckled, but it wasn't out of mirth. "That's easy. You," he said as he pointed at the blonde.

Wolfram's eyes widened in surprise. "Wha—?"

"Don't you get it? How many times do I have to say… _this,"_ Yuri emphasized as he gestured at himself and Wolfram, "isn't real. It-was-an-ac-ci-dent and it's pissing me off! Every day and every night it's the same thing; over and over again. When are you going to realize Wolf? I don't see you the way you see me. I _can't_," he said as he turned around and walked away, leaving a speechless Wolfram behind.

Wolfram glanced at the floor, his hair covering those beautiful emeralds that had gotten somewhat blurry. "Yuri," he whispered.

The night of the incident had started off like any other, except for the few guests that had unexpectedly arrived from a neighboring territory. During dinner time, everyone had been engrossed in one conversation or another until the topic of the royal couple came out.

The dreaded issue.

Sir Mielke was the one who had brought out the matter. He said he was curious. After all, his majesty and the ex-prince were a popular subject of discussion.

_Did I say something wrong? No, that's not possible,_ Wolfram thought. Whatever it was that had made Yuri leave unexpectedly Wolfram couldn't recall, but there was one thing that _he_ had been able to see; to feel—the ache in his heart; the rejection that had become frequent these past few weeks. Wolfram sighed in frustration as he dragged his feet to the gardens. Just how much more could he handle?

It pained him.

He didn't deserve it.

For weeks now, Yuri had been keeping his distance: going to bed later than usual because of paperwork (or so _he _said), spending more time with Conrad, Gwendal, and even Günter, but not him. Wolfram was the one who had become nonexistent—in Yuri's eyes.

He stopped in front of the Beautiful Wolframs that were in full bloom. Their beauty couldn't compare to the real thing: Precious, delicate, soft… yet unlike the real beautiful Wolfram, these flowers were shown love…

Pitiful.

Wolfram sat in front of the flora, legs crossed, and started to trace his finger delicately on one of them as the beginnings of a sob formed in his throat. It wasn't fair: he was loyal, would give his life for Yuri—he loved the double black so… but why wouldn't Yuri see it? Why was he such a wimp?

Everyone knew the answer: Earth's prejudice.

His sobs started to get louder, and he tried to suppress them. He tried to be prideful—just as it was expected of him. Yet in the end, all Wolfram was able to do was wipe the dreaded tears, though they would reappear as if they had never left.

"Stupid," Wolfram whispered in between sobs.

Wolfram, engrossed in his sorrow, wasn't aware that behind him was _a_ double black. A double black whose eyes were sad. The vision in front of him perturbed him. Yet, he knew, that _this_ delicate creature didn't deserve such treatment. He was there, behind the pillar, listening to the confrontation between the royal couple. Those words (the words, he knew, went right through Wolfram's heart) weren't deserved.

No one deserved such cruelty.

He sat himself next to the blonde and plucked one of the flowers, smelling it, before he began to speak, twirling the Beautiful Wolfram, "Flowers are delicate. Did you know that? They can grow to become the most beautiful things in a garden, but for that to happen they need to be taken care of: watered each day, removed of weeds and bugs. It's hard work… but in the end, one can't help but become proud." Murata turned, meeting with those foggy emeralds, handing Wolfram the flower.

"If I wanted company, I could have stayed indoors." Wolfram glared.

Murata only shrugged.

Wolfram wiped his eyes before standing up. "Is there something I can do for you Great Sage?" he asked.

The double black chuckled. "I guess not," he said as he stood up.

Murata and Wolfram now faced each other. Wolfram was about to turn but was stopped by a hand that had taken a hold of his wrist. Startled, Wolfram turned to the owner of the said hand. He was about to speak when Murata pulled him towards his body, embracing him.

It had caught the blonde by surprise but he didn't pull away. Murata tightened his hold on Wolfram as he said, "Shibuya shouldn't treat you like this. He has no right."

The words… these words _touched_ Wolfram's heart. How he agreed!

On the night of the unfortunate incident between his majesty and the ex-prince, Murata and Wolfram held each other for the very first time. Not surprisingly, it was enjoyed by both.

…

..

.

"Good morning everyone!" Yuri said as he entered the dining hall.

Everyone greeted Yuri as he sat down and began to indulge on his breakfast—everyone but Wolfram, who was busy playing with his food.

What had happened a few days ago in the garden made him feel _something_, to the point where he didn't even sleep with the king (not that the king minded one bit or so _he_ said). It wasn't because he had feelings for the sage. No, that was not it—it was different, but when Wolfram was held by the sage, he felt warm and happy.

After they had parted ways the night of the incident, Wolfram was too tired to get into a quarrel with Yuri regarding the sleeping arrangement, and so decided to sleep (for once) in his room. But the one thing that had been on his mind wasn't the argument he had had with Yuri. No, that wasn't it. His mind was fogged with the feeling that had been woken up by the sage.

"Wolfram, are you going to stop playing with your food?" Gwendal asked as he wrinkled his forehead.

Wolfram looked up and saw everyone staring at him. His mind had started to wander off again. Wolfram glanced at his food; he wasn't hungry. "I apologize," he said as he stood up, "but I think I'll pass on breakfast today." Wolfram excused himself from the table and headed out to train his troops instead.

Murata, who had been busy eating his breakfast, spoke for the first time that day. "My, oh my… it's seems that something is bothering von Bielefeld-kyo," he said as his glasses glistened. "Don't you agree Shibuya?"

Yuri turned to Murata (annoyed at his friend's words) and shrugged. "He'll eat when he's hungry."

"Of course," Murata said as he continued eating.

…

..

.

The captain was busy sparring with his soldiers when he saw a silhouette from his peripheral vision. Wolfram turned; the sage was sitting on the steps, a woven picnic basket at his side.

Murata grinned as he waved at him. Wolfram realized how the sage had the same smile as that wimp…

"Dismissed," Wolfram said, taking his troops by surprise.

"S-sir?" one of the soldiers said.

Wolfram turned at him. "Soldier, you had worked quite hard today, but if you want to practice then by all means."

"O-of course sir!" the soldier answered as he saluted his captain, leaving quickly.

Wolfram strolled to where Murata was and sat next to him. "Is there something I can do for you sage?" he asked.

Murata chuckled. "…Ken."

"Excuse me?"

"Call me Ken."

Wolfram looked at him weird.

"Here," Murata handed Wolfram the basket he had brought with him. Wolfram raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "You didn't eat breakfast so I asked Sangria to make you something to eat."

Wolfram looked down at the basket and opened it: an apple, grapes, a sandwich, and water greeted him. "Thank you," he said bashfully.

Murata smiled. "Well? Aren't you going to eat?" he asked.

"Here?"

"Yeah, you're right," the double black said as he stood up, "it would be better if we went somewhere else."

Wolfram was baffled. "Huh?"

Murata extended his hand. "Well?"

Wolfram took the hand that had been offered and stood up. Murata had began to walk (their hands still connected) dragging an embarrassed Wolfram behind him. Everyone that had been walking by would stop and stare. Oh, the gossip.

"Umm… maybe you should let go," Wolfram said.

"Why?"

"People are starring."

Murata shrugged. "Let them think what they want," he said.

They had stopped in front of the Beautiful Wolframs and he sat down in front of them. Wolfram followed.

"Well? Eat," Murata gestured.

Wolfram nodded and opened the basket once more. He was about to take a bite when he asked, "Would you like some?"

Murata shook his head. "No, it's okay. I had a big breakfast."

"Oh, okay."

Murata had been acting weird (in Wolfram's eyes): speaking more openly to him, asking if he wanted to have a walk around the gardens, to talk of course. In a way, it looked like the beginnings of courtship—a thought Wolfram was afraid to ponder on.

Wolfram looked up to find onyx looking back at him warmly. He couldn't help but bring his gaze down.

That day, Wolfram and Murata had a peaceful time together.

A wonderful time.

…

..

.

"—what do you think?" Yuri asked his companion.

"Huh?" was Wolfram's answer.

Yuri pouted. "Geez Wolf, you have been distracted recently. Is something the matter?"

Wolfram shook his head. "O-of course not wimp!"

"Not a wimp!"

"Uh-huh, sure."

"Anyways! I was asking your opinion on the request by Sir Mielke."

"I think it would be a great idea. If he believes that his and our lands are going to benefit from trade and since he brought information with him, then why not," Wolfram answered.

Yuri seemed puzzled. Yes, this had to do with Sir Mielke, but this wasn't what Yuri had asked. "Umm… okay," he said.

"If that's all Yuri, I will take my leave," Wolfram said as he turned around, making his way to the door.

"Wolf," Yuri said, stopping Wolfram from leaving. "Are you avoiding me?"

Wolfram tightened his hold on the door handle. "Why would I?"

"You haven't slept in my room—not that I missed it!"

"Of course not," Wolfram whispered.

"Wolf?"

Wolfram opened the door and made his way out, without once looking back. He quickened his pace as he headed to the gardens. At first, Wolfram visited the gardens to get away but then he would accidentally bump into the sage.

After a while, it had become a habit. The sage and the captain would meet at a specific time by the Beautiful Wolframs to sit, talk, eat, and just spend time together. This companionship was all new to Wolfram and the worst part was that he enjoyed it.

Yuri had been right.

Wolfram had begun to avoid him. At the beginning it was because he had started to accept that Yuri wasn't going to return his feelings. But now—

"I knew I would find you here," Wolfram said as he smiled—a true smile.

The double black had been sitting down in front of the flowers, the woven basket next to him. "Well, it was my turn to bring the basket and by the look of the sun," Murata looked up to be met by the sun's glow, "I believe it to be four."

Wolfram chuckled. "Of course," he said as he made his way down.

Murata had been enjoying the time he was fortunate enough to have with this beautiful angel. His behavior towards Wolfram said it all and Wolfram started to become fond of them; started to appreciate him.

That afternoon Murata and Wolfram had enjoyed a wonderful snack _together. _

…

_.._

_._

Murata and Wolfram had walked in laughing; getting everyone's attention. "Sorry we are late," the sage said. "We had lost track of time."

Conrad and Gwendal followed the sage with their eyes. Something had been different with their little brother recently. Wolfram had started to spend more time alone or with the sage and less with Yuri. It was unexpected but it kept the brothers at ease. Wolfram was going through a transformation.

Wolfram sat down next to Yuri and began to eat, unaware of the black orbs that where staring at him—upset at his recent change of behavior.

The blonde had begun to disregard the double black lately. At the beginning it was intentional but it soon became natural. All because of Murata; he had made him shine. Made him forget. Made him feel _something._

"What do you think your highness?" Sir Mielke questioned.

Yuri turned towards Sir Mielke. "I'm sorry, what?"

Gwendal grunted. This was unacceptable for a king. "Sir Mielke had offered to show his lands to us, your highness," he informed.

Yuri grinned. "Of course! That would be a great idea. What do you think Wolfram?" Yuri said as he turned to the blonde.

Wolfram patted his beautiful red lips with the napkin before he said, "I think it's wonderful. In fact, I can't wait till I have the opportunity to visit the lands."

"Huh?"

"Your highness, Wolfram had offered to join Sir Mielke," Conrad informed Yuri.

Yuri 'o'-ed.

The king looked down at his food before pushing it away as he stood up. "Wolfram can you come with me?" he said.

Wolfram nodded. "Of course."

They both excused themselves and headed to Yuri's office.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on?" Yuri said as he flopped on his chair.

Wolfram gently closed the door behind him, clueless to what Yuri was talking about. "What do you mean?"

Yuri groaned as he placed his hand on his face in frustration. "_You,_ that's what I mean."

"Huh?"

Yuri leaped from his chair, slamming his hands on the desk. "Are you stupid?" he said; Wolfram glared. "You stopped following me around, sleeping in _my_ room, calling me a wimp. _You_ stopped everything!"

Wolfram fisted his hands in rage. "Isn't that what _you_ wanted?"

"Wha—?"

"You're the one who said there was nothing between us. All this was a farce. The engagement was an accident. _We_," Wolfram gestured with his hand, "were an accident. I'm giving you what _you_ wanted."

Yuri's eyes widened. _This_ was not the reaction he had expected—not from Wolf.

"I'm leaving tomorrow Yuri," Wolfram said. "I asked Gwendal to let me go. I want to get away from here." _F__rom you _he thought. "Give you the space you want. I've been so focused on pleasing you and become accepted by _you_ that I had forgotten what it was that I wanted since the beginning."

"What's that?" Yuri asked, dreading the answer.

Wolfram smiled as emeralds linked with onyx. "…to be loved, for who I am," he said as he opened the door. "I need to go pack. Have a good night," he added as he left, leaving a dumbfounded Yuri behind.

After leaving Yuri's office, a smiled graced his face. For the first time he was happy. Even if Yuri didn't love him, Wolfram knew there was someone that cared. Someone that had taken the time to be there for him.

That night Wolfram was able to break free.

…

..

.

Wolfram was preparing his beautiful white horse; making sure nothing was amiss. It was going to be a three day ride, and even though Sir Mielke was going in the carriage, Wolfram had decided on riding his horse—yearning to toss away that burden he had carried for so long. Three years perhaps was it now?

"You ready?" the doubled black asked as he strolled towards Wolfram.

Wolfram smiled as he tightened the bag on his horse. "Yup! What about you?" he said, glancing at his companion.

Murata smiled as he said, "Ever since the beginning." He walked to stand next to a now blushing Wolf, getting a hold of his hand. "I brought you this," Murata added as he pulled out a Beautiful Wolfram, handing it to his companion.

Wolfram raised an eyebrow in curiosity and was about to ask when Murata began. "This beautiful flower was withering away when I first saw it a while back. It was the smallest one around. I guess it got the least attention, but I began to help it grow," Murata said. "But the funny thing is that after a while it blossomed and became the most beautiful flower of all; getting everyone's attention." Murata laughed. "I guess I got jealous and yanked it out. Not because it didn't deserved to live, but because I became attached to it—it became mine and I realized that I didn't want to share."

Wolfram looked away, embarrassed. "What are you going to do with it?" he asked.

"Take care of it of course," Murata answered as he got closer to the blonde. "I just hope this beauty lets me do so."

Wolfram nodded as he turned to Murata. "I think it would like that—very much," he said as a smiled embellished his beautiful porcelain face.

Murata smiled as he leaned down and kissed his cheek. "I'm glad."

Sir Mielke and company had made their way out of the castle, followed by a blonde and a double black, who were riding very close to each other.

Unknown to them, there was another double black looking through a window, his expression unreadable, but deep down he knew… something was going to change when Wolfram came back. Maybe the king was dreading it, but Sir Wolfram von Bielefeld was looking forward to it.

To a new beginning.

**Too bad Yuri Shibuya was no gardener.**

_~*OWARI*~_

**

* * *

**

A/N: There are times when Yuri is such a jerk that I really enjoy it when Murata swoops Wolf from his feet. This is one of those times ^_^.

As a Fan of Yuuram and MuraWolf...I hope this made you smile and make sure to check my profile for updates and such ^-^

Till next time~


End file.
